League of Nations Mandates
The following is a list of International Mandates governed by the International Mandate Commission of the League of Nations. International Mandates are administered on the behalf of the League of Nations in order to properly stabilize a country's government (or institute a government in the case that none exist). Two governing principles formed the core of the Mandate System, being non-annexation of the territory and its administration as a “sacred trust of civilization” to develop the territory for the benefit of its native people. League of Nations Mandates would be granted loans (to be paid back at a future date) to build up the infrastructure of said territory to prepare it for independence. The mandate system was established by Article 22 of the Covenant of the League of Nations, drafted by the victors of the Great War of 1914. The article referred to territories which after the war were no longer ruled by their previous sovereign, but their peoples were not considered "able to stand by themselves under the strenuous conditions of the modern world". The article called for such people's tutelage to be "entrusted to advanced nations who by reason of their resources, their experience or their geographical position can best undertake this responsibility". The International Mandate system was reconstructed in 1947 following the African Affair which prevented International Mandates from becoming colonial possessions of other European powers. After 1947 all "colonial sponsors" were removed in exchange for a neutral governing system from the League of Nations. Trusteeships were also created for colonies which had a fairly independent government (Morocco, Egypt, South Rhodesia and South Africa) were they had their colonial ties severed and were granted a greater level of autonomy. The League only served to confirm they were functioning fully democratically. List of Mandates * Mandate of Palestine: Capital is Jerusalem. 9/29/1923 - 1/1/1945. British Sponsor. * Mandate of Syria: Capital is Damascus. 9/29/1923 - 10/24/1945. French Sponsor. * Mandate of Lebanon: Capital is Beirut. 9/29/1923 - 10/24/1945. French Sponsor. * Mandate of Ruanda-Urundi: Capital is Usumbura. 7/20/1922 - 7/20/1957. Belgian Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of Tanganyika: Capital is Dar es Salaam. 7/20/1922 - 12/1/1957. British Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of Cameroon: Capital is Yaoundé. 7/20/1922 - 10/1/1961. British and French Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of Togoland: Capital is Lomé. 9/30/1920 - 9/30/1957. British and French Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of Northeast New Guinea: Capital is Rabaul. 6/28/1919 - 6/28/1948. Australian Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of Nauru: Capital is Yaren. 12/17/1920 - 12/17/1955. Australian Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of West Samoa: Capital is Apia. 12/17/1920 - 12/17/1955. New Zealand Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of the South Pacific: Capital is Koror City. 12/17/1920 - 7/25/1942. Japanese Sponsor until 1942. * Mandate of Southwest Africa: Capital is Windhoek. 10/1/1920 - 3/1/1947. South African Sponsor until 1947. * Mandate of East Africa: Capital is Addis Ababa. 1/30/1947 - 3/1/1960. * Mandate of West Sahara: Capital is El Aaiún. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Algeria: Capital is Algiers. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Tunisia: Capital is Tunis. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Libya: Capital is Tripoli. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Sudan: Capital is Khartoum. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of the Congo: Capital is Léopoldville. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Equatorial Guinea: Capital is Santa Isabel. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Guinea: Capital is Conakry. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Cape Verde: Capital is Praia. 1/30/1947 - * Mandate of Angola: Capital is Luanda. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Kongolese control. * Mandate of Mozambique: Capital is Lourenço Marques. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Kongolese control. * Mandate of Bechuanaland: Capital is Mafeking. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Afrikaner control. * Mandate of Nyasaland: Capital is Zomba. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Kongolese control. * Mandate of North Rhodesia: Capital is Livingstone. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Kongolese control. List of Trusteeships * Trusteeship of Morocco: Capital is Rabat. 1/30/1947 - 1/30/1957 * Trusteeship of Egypt: Capital is Cairo. 1/30/1947 - 1/30/1957 * Trusteeship of South Rhodesia: Capital is Salisbury. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Afrikaner control. * Trusteeship of South Africa: Capital is Cape Town. Declared on 1/30/1947 but ineffective due to Afrikaner control.